Werehogs Curse
by Sir-Blitz
Summary: So what if the werehog transformation was a permanent thing and then what if Shadow and Amy were also affected instead of just Sonic. Btw, I'll be using the setting of Sonic Boom because I personally like the character designs a bit more, however Chaos Energy and the Chaos Emeralds do exist just mostly undiscovered yet unless I wanted to say that is what powered the town was one o


_**Amy Rose**_

The pink hedgehog was finishing her work in the garden behind her home at sunset when she realised how close to nightfall it was, hastily finishing and putting her materials way Amy went into her reinforced basement to prepare for what was to come. Outside as the last rays of sunlight fled behind the horizon Amy felt the change begin, first her fur begins to thicken, spread, and become wild as the color darkens becoming fuchsia with the normal pink remaining on the tips of her quills. Second was Amy's body as her limbs and torso thicken considerably, riddled with new elastic muscle. As Amy gets taller her dress tears in the middle at her belt exposing more fuchsia fur and stretches to accommodate her frame. Next up are Amy's hands as they grow to massive proportions to match her arms and become tipped with short claws, shredding her gloves and arm wraps now showing her now greyish pink skin. Amy summons her piko-piko hammer and drives the shaft into the ground before slapping the parallel faces of the hammer causing it to collapse and graft itself around her giant hands forming pink armored fingerless gloves with gold studded knuckles and giant gold rings around the wrist's replacing her normal jewelry. Grabbing the shaft of the former piko-piko hammer and twirling it between her fingers Amy summons a Giant Piko-Piko hammer on top of the gold rod exponentially increasing the length and girth of the handle to better accommodate her giant hands. The transformation finished Amy hoists her giant hammer over her shoulder with a confident smirk and heads outside to go meet up with everyone else at _the field_.

 _ **Shadow**_

Purposefully alone Shadow watches the sunset from the top of a high cliff in a dense forest. Gazing at his surroundings and their natural beauty Shadow smiles, but only slightly before standing from his perch to stretch as the forest becomes shrouded in darkness with the absence of the sun. With the sun down Shadow steps off the cliff falling as the werehog transformation begins. It always starts with a sudden rush of chaos energy that builds up inside of Shadow. Taking off his inhibitor rings Shadow's new well of power runs rampant as his transformation continues, thicker fur erupts all over his body while Shadow bulks up considerably. His white tuft of fur thickens and grows around his neck forming a collar of white fur around his neck giving the werehog a regal look. White fur sprouts from his wrist and all the red markings on Shadow's body grow a bit wider as his skin shifts to a light grey. Due to the greatly enhanced flow of chaos energy through Shadow, his Air Shoes transform, gaining three air intake slits on both sides of the shoes towards the front end, the jets on the bottom increase in diameter as red spikes sprout from the middle of the new jets. These upgrades increase the amount of thrust which boosts both the speed and power the Air Shoes can put out and allows for long distance flight. Shadow's chaos energy calms down completely under his control in this form as his transformation is now complete. Excited for what is to come Shadow grins wildly as he stares at the rapidly approaching ground, firing on all cylinders with the newly transformed Air Shoes right before impact, Shadow quickly halts his fall inches from the ground and launches himself high into the sky carrying him at hypersonic speeds towards _the field_.

 _ **Sonic**_

Tearing up the desert Sonic cruzes at his average speed chasing after the setting sun, hitting the ocean Sonic picks up the pace nearly tripling his current speed and meeting land and his destination in a matter of a few short minutes. Sliding hard to a stop Sonic's shoes give off steam from the friction. Looking around the empty clearing Sonic decides to wait in the hollow of a fallen tree using it like a chair, bored Sonic takes a nap. The moon is fully out in all of it's blue radiance as it shines brightly on the sleeping blue hedgehog. Fur darkens and grows wild, longer, and gains blueish grey tips. Arms get thicker as hands get bigger growing claws and shredding gloves and bandages , teeth sharpen, and skin changes to bluish grey. Shoes grow spikes as white becomes metallic silver, the transformation complete and Sonic remains sleep.

 _ **The Field**_

An explosion tears the dark blue werehog from his slumber, jumping up, Sonic cries out as he falls behind the log landing on his head. Groaning and rubbing his head while peeking over the fallen tree, Sonic looks to see Shadow hovering in a fresh crater at the edge of the clearing directly in front of where Sonic was sleeping. Shadow looks over to his fallen companion as he calls out to the navy werehog "So how's it been Sonic?" Picking himself up Sonic grins at the black, white, and crimson ball of fur floating in front of him, "You know I'm doing pretty good, but his guy I know always seems to show up flamboyantly right when I'm trying to take a nap and waking me up so that's annoying, how about you?" Lowering to the ground Shadow casually walks over to lean against the fallen log next to Sonic. "You know the usual, just flying around scaring the crap out of my friends while I wait on their girlfriend to show up." Sonic half heartedly punches Shadow's arm as they both start laughing.

A howl cuts through the night as a giant hammer sails over the canopy crashing down behind Sonic and Shadow, followed by a big ball of magenta and red. Amy lands grabbing the shaft of her hammer and swinging around using her momentum to yank the hammer out of the ground and fling herself over the fallen tree and right in front of her fellow werehogs. Landing with her back to the boys and her hammer on her shoulder and other hand on her hip, Amy smiles almost seductively as she gazes at Sonic over her shoulder. Letting the hammer slide to the ground, Amy turns around facing Sonic and Shadow, "Looking good Big Blue, did you miss me?" Returning the smile Sonic stretches his arms around Amy and pulls her close, "You know I can't stand to be without my better half." With Amy's back on his chest Sonic nips at her ear causing a small playful growl to escape the fuschia werehog. Amy turns around in Sonic's embrace to steal a kiss before letting go and retrieving her hammer.

Interrupting the silence by cracking his neck Shadow gets up and stands in between Sonic and Amy, "You ready?" With a thumbs up and a curt nod as a reply Shadow focuses on the location as he utters one phrase, "Chaos Control!"

 _ **So yea that happened I like it but what about you people?**_

 _ **I mean like should I continue?**_

 _ **Probably going to anyway this idea is just too much fun!**_

 _ **I didn't put a whole lot of detail into Sonic's transformation because we've all seen it at least once. Also from here on out the werehog transformation probably won't be so detailed, just like how it was in the Sonic Unleashed game where the first transformation was drawn out and progressive but after that Sonic was just covered in a cloud of purple smoke and then boom werehog.**_


End file.
